death_shall_not_take_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Noble Boons
Blackcloak Clan Unite the Clans The Blackcloak clan secured the position of Overlord in a fractured land not through force, but through diplomacy. While she lacks her father's statecraft, Rhiannon has retained his lessons (and inheireted no small measure of talent) in aligning the loyalties of a diverse coalition of followers with her own goals. Beginning at 1st level, your can provide faction training for up to 4 Companions for your clan (rather than 3), giving them the benefits of loyalty advancement. At 10th level, you increase your faction's companion cap by an additional +1. Drantish Ingenuity Wielding strange science and arcane artes, the witches of the Blackcloak clan command a sorcery that, while perhaps not the most powerful in Nestoria, is among the most unique and artful of the mystic disciplines. Using their command of witchcraft and the mystical forging techniques of the ogres, schema can be modified with an ease normally impossible outside of a dedicated magic workshop. Beginning at 2nd level, once per long rest, during a short rest in the overworld, you can allow each party member to exchange up to two non-exhausted materia in their schema for others of the same type and equal or lower grade. Cabal Informants Ramdrant has historically been an isolated nation, kept warily at arms' length by most others - or so goes the common perception. Yet, whatever suspicion they may be viewed with, the skyborne barges of the Stormtalon tribe always seem to find ready trade for their wares. The magically enhanced weapons and armor of the Gorecrush ogres can be found arming mercenaries worldwide. Grimblade humans blend into crowds, offering their services to a variety of factions, and the nomads of the Silverback tribe roam alongside caravans willing to let them keep their hoods up and heads down for a bit of extra muscle. From these tendrils of influence, Percival Blackcloak has forged the Cabal - a secretive order of spies and warlocks collecting intelligence from the underbelly of society. Beginning at 6th level, once per short rest, you can target a town or region you have established contact with, collecting reports and rumors from the targeted area courtesy of Cabal informants. These reports may not be particularly useful, or even relevant, but they tend to concisely reflect the hot topics of the local underworld. Ebonwing Brood Feared and Respected Bad news travels fast, and the raiders of Ebonwing are among the worst news a resident of Nestoria can play host to. Opposing them is rarely optional, but productive more rarely still, and even the most vicious creatures quickly acquire an understanding that the dragonflight is not to be tangled with if avoidance is even a faint possibility. Beginning at 1st level, after encountering a specific random combat encounter in a region, that encounter becomes a blank result on the encounter table until the next long rest, or until you have defeated every available random encounter once. Ley Attunement The world is full of places of power, and with the fading energies of Wyrmspire, the Ebonwings have become exceptionally skilled at kindling what energies lurk beneath the surface of other potent locations. Using geomantic rituals kept hidden from lower, less draconic species, they can forcibly erupt the latent energies scattered in notable sites across Nestoria. Beginning at 2nd level, after completing a dungeon, you can create a permanent ley nexus at its former location. These locations can be used by the party to take a long rest, if their last long rest was not at a ley nexus. Some dungeons are ineligible for targeting by this ability. Primal Peerage There are forces at work in the world more ancient and terrible than most mortals can imagine. Elder beings of unfathomable power and dire intent. And, as it so happens, simply as a consequence of their age, most of them know one another - at least in passing. Erevas has some measure of recognition among many of the oldest and most powerful beings of Nestoria, and regaining enough power to put Wyrmspire's forces back on the map may draw their attention. Beginning at 6th level, you can contact - by letter, disposable kobold courier, or even personal visit - many of Nestoria's older and more dreadful residents with a reasonable expectation to be heard out rather than devoured on the spot. This does not necessarily instill a friendly attitude in such creatures, but you can earn their ear, and some measure of grudging respect. Guineass Church Beloved of the People The Goddess Church is revered in some form or fashion in nearly every land among the common people, and its champions are often showered in adulation. With the silver tongue of Cuthbert at work, that adulation takes a highly practical form as often as not. Beginning at 1st level, at the end of each random encounter, you can choose one consumable expended from your Alchemy kit during that fight. The grateful locals reward you with a single copy of the expended item for eliminating the threat. Church Assets The Guineass Church has holdings and caches of supplies across many lands, and its temples are often well-equipped to provide holy succor to the local laity. Beginning at 2nd level, once per long rest, you can access the local city center's Consumable market from any location in the field, making purchases from local shrines and temples. Money Talks Wealth has a power all its own, and while most of the Church's considerable assets are difficult to liquidate in the current tumult, Cuthbert can still spare the odd sack of coinage here and there. Beginning at 6th level, once per long rest, you can employ church funds to make a major purchase, bribe, or fulfill some other function remedied by a sizable stimulus of cash. This wealth cannot be expended on purchasing adventuring items or equipment with listed gold costs, due to stringent church laws surrounding the usage of holy tithes on tools of war. Support Your Local Hero Nobody can spin a heroic yarn quite like Cuthbert Guineass. This is not to say that he is the world's finest storyteller, but his rendition of events is uniquely effective at loosening the purse-strings of the grateful masses. Beginning at 10th level, once per long rest, you can roll 2d100, adding the result as a percentage bonus to the gold reward of any field encounter. You can always use this ability on the reward provided by world bosses, even if you have already used it since your last long rest, and using it in this way does not force you to wait until the next long rest to use it again. Holy Pulpit The power of the Guineass Church comes not merely from its clerical incantations, or even from its vast wealth. It comes from the organization's unique position as a center of communities across Bittonia, and its influence in the sermons in churches even in distant lands. Beginning at 14th level, once per long rest, you can circulate a rumor or talking point through the regular sermons of the Church, potentially influencing public opinion or inciting action from groups or individuals. Golden Conversion True faith is a rare and precious thing, but a silver tongue and gold coins can substitute in a pinch. With a mixture of fast-talk and bribery, the Guineass Church can turn its enemies against one another at critical moments. Beginning at 18th level, once per long rest, you can convert one free-willed, non-boss enemy into an ally. They fight at your side until the end of the encounter, at which point they part ways with you, generally on reasonably good terms. House Farmadr Supreme Logisticians With fleets at sea, caravans on land, and a hardened corps of dedicated soldiers, House Farmadr's resources along have made them an invaluable arm of the Bittonian military's logistics division. Factoring in the sharp strategic thinking of their leaders, and one can be assured that any items or personnel entrusted to Lady Astrid's care will reach its destination swiftly and without fuss. Beginning at 1st level, your supply networks around the world allow allies to travel safely between territories in your sphere of influence. When an ally moves directly between the hub cities of two regions you have established operations in, they can make use of Farmadr's hidden routes, vanishing from the map for a number of turns (based on the distance between regions and available transport at the origin point), then reappearing at their destination with no risk of random encounters. Royal Marines It is a misconception that Farmadr's marines serve strictly as crew for its navy. These elite, mobile forces are highly trained and well-outfitted as one of the most strategically nimble forces in the Bittonian military. Rarely seen in major engagements, the Farmadr marines are deft scouts and masters of the ambush, maneuvering to support land and sea operations with hidden trails and sudden assaults. Beginning at 2nd level, once per long rest, you can deploy the Royal Marines to pre-emptively engage a random encounter. If you do so, the encounter begins with the enemy forces still suffering damage from their engagement with the marines. Each non-minion enemy in the random encounter suffers (1d6 * 10)% of their maximum health as damage before initiative is rolled, and minion enemies are eliminated from the encounter. Ducal Retinue Setting aside the minor issue of facing murderous beings in life-or-death combat on a regular basis, the life of a magical girl is one of privilege and luxury. Sitting as the rightful heir of a major noble house only compounds this, and even in these dire times Astrid Farmadr retains a small pool of her most dedicated and resourceful retainers. While few are fit for combat - certainly not against any foe that could contest Astrid herself - these servants are adept at handling a variety of tasks to ease the life of their Duchess and her allies. Beginning at 6th level, once per long rest, you can give a task to your retainers. While flexible in what they will attempt, these retainers are specialized in matters of comfort and commerce, and lack the skillset to meaningfully contribute to more adventurous endeavors.